


Lying Omega

by 97Kookiex95Mochi



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Felix, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Changbin, Bullying, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Omega Changbin, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Felix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-06 04:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15878649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/97Kookiex95Mochi/pseuds/97Kookiex95Mochi
Summary: Changbin keeps his identity a secret, but things start get shaky when a deliquent Austrailian transfer comes into his life.





	1. His Identity

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be too harsh on me it's my first fic. Hope you enjoy as cliche as that sounds.

Just like always Changbin packed his backpack ready for school. He left the house to go into the limo that had been waiting for him there and got on. The chauffeur then drove him to his huge high school.

Once he arrived everything and everyone was just like always, saying nasty things behind his back or purposefully hurting him. Basically bullying, but Changbin didn't want to call it that. He called it life.

Every now and then people are bound to get hurt by others. Intentional or not.

Now, you may be wondering why it is Changbin is bullied. Well to put it simply, he's known as the weakest alpha in the school. And alphas are not weak.

Alphas proudly show off their faces and gold eyes. Most alphas are handsome so why wouldn't they show off their face? Meanwhile Changbin his his face with a mask all the time, only making his eyes visible.

Anyways...

After a tiring morning it was finally time for lunch. He never walked towards the cafeteria though because even though it was life he could still prevent the embarrassment that was bound to happen to him if he walked through the doors to lunch.

He walked out of the building and went to a nearby tree and climbing it. There he could feel at peace and no one would even see him up there. It was paradise.

But once again he has to go to class and his free time of relaxation was disturbed.

He climbed down the tree and went back inside the school. The jocks would harrass him on the way, but it wasn't anything he can't handle.

Hs finally reached his seat in class. Surely the teacher will protect him, but no, sadly the teacher is a omega and there were far more alphas in the classroom.

Fortunately for Changbin, he sat at the back so no one could push him or kick his chair.

As always he sat there patiently for the teacher silently. Obviously because he had no friends.

He expected that the teacher would walk right in and start teaching, but what he didn't expect was a tall guy walking in with him.

The guy had freckles and dyed blonde hair. Worst of all, he was another alpha.

"Great" Changbin thought, "another guy who can make me go through 'life' faster."

Their eyes met. Neither looked away, but somehow it made Changbin feel shivers all around.

The guy, that he had learned was named Felix, smirked at him once he saw Changbin shiver. 

"This will be fun " Felix thought.

Strangely enough Felix didn't do anything today he just kept.... Watching...

It definetly made Changbin feel uncomfortable, but at the same time he felt.. Safe?

Finally after a tiring day of more insults Changbin had made it home to relieve his eyes of the contacts and the mask he'd been wearing.

Even after two years of wearing them Changbin still was not accustomed to the irritation of them.

Worst of all, omegas tend to have big eyes, but since Changbin was a special case he has even larger eyes which in fact make him look breathtakingly beautiful.

Instead of the dull light brown regular omegas had, Changbin's were a beautiful dark blue. He outshines all omegas in aspects of beauty.

Though being like this... Like an omega... Was nothing but a curse to him.

Two years ago

Changbin woke up early today because to say was the day he'll see his eyes transform into a cool gold color. The color of an alpha.

Well that's what he expected...

Once he got up he ran to his restroom. He wanted to see his eyes change for himself. 

He stared straight into the mirror, but instead of having the cool gold eyes he wanted he got a set of blue eyes. 

Meaning, he is marked as an omega.

He fell into the floor suddenly his legs being to weak to even hold himself up. He layed on the cold floor doind nothing but crying.

He pulled himself together and hugged his knees tighlty against his chest.

The way he was feeling was nothing but shame and disgust towards himself.

Shame because he was the only omega male in the family. His older brothers Chan and Minho had shown to be alphas. Even his little brother had shown signs of alpha behaviour, he had grown drastically and his figure became more defined and masculine.Every male around him was an alpha. Jisung and Hyunjin are his best friend and are alphas. Jisung's older brother Woojin and his younger brother Seungmin were both alphas.

Now he won't be able to take over his father's company. His father barely even comes home and when he does he goes straight to his study. What he wanted was not really the company but to be able to talk with his father. 

So Changbin wished and studied intensely proving that he, even if he is the second youngest, can take over the company.

Sadly, now his dreams won't come true.

Worst of all Changbin just had to get those blue eyes. His eyes were made to attract more alphas. And that's exactly what he hated. 

He didn't want to be fought over loke a piece of meat. He didn't want to be shown off like a prize. Overall, he just hated the feeling that someone is going to take advantage of him.

Alphas are lust driven. They will fight for beautiful omegas. And Changbin is one of a kind. Alphas will not just let him go. Without doubt they'll try something.

So from that day he promised himself,

"No one will ever see my real self."

He transfered in hopes that his friends would get mad and stop talking and leave him.

Which is exactly what happened.

Changbin cried himself to sleep that night, but since then he's made this 'dark' persona for himself in hopes that no one would ever find out the real him.

Until now he has succedded, but we never know what the future holds. 


	2. His Pain

It was time for lunch again for Changbin and unfortunately he didn't escape fast enough.

He got caught by the jocks. They tripped him and slammed him into the lockers. Changbin winced at the pain he felt and his eyes were already burning.

Though it wasn't because he was hurt. The impact of him on the lockers made his contacts shift lightly so now the rim was practically pocking his eyes.

He tried blinking hoping it would revert back to it's old position and thankfully it did. 

But he looked really weird. The guys surrounding him gave him a disgusted look as if he was winking towards them.

"Disgusting" one of the alphas scowled and shoved him to the floor and walking away with laughter.

Changbin got up nonetheless and shrugged it off. He was used to it by now so it doesn't hurt as bad as the starting days. 

However something was slightly off. He felt eyes on him. And the ones from the audience staring at him to humiliate him more were long gone. 

This feeling made him feel shivers all around, but he decided to not pay any attention at it.

But it wasn't the case for the eyes that were on him. Felix witnessed the whole scene and for some reason he had this feeling inside of him. Not the butterflies or stomach doing backflips, but a deep hatred to the other guys who had just touched Changbin.

He took matters into his own hands and waited until the coast was clear.

He followed them out of the school into the garden. There he attacked them. He punched with full force mainly at the guy who actually touched Changbin.

He threw the other guys who had tried to tackle him over his shoulders and kicked them until they coughed up blood.

A angry look was shown on his face, "Don't touch him ever again." He spat on his face and walked off.

Felix then tried finding Changbin, but he couldn't.

"Where is he?!" He thought to himself, a little annoyed that Changbin was nowhere to be found.

Though, Changbin was there up in the tree listening to music not paying mind to the people way under him. He always thought about the past and his life and today was no different. Just that he had a sore back and probably bruises all over it.

It was already his third year in the school and though his friends tried contacting him Changbin never answered. He missed the past, but he was just to ashamed of who he became. His brothers were loving towards him, but he felt that they would change hearing him becoming an omega. He thought they would feel disgusted and annoyed with him.

He was reminiscing about the past until he saw a bunch of students from under him move inside the school. Signaling that the bell has rung.

He paused his music and put his phone in his back pocket before he started climbing down, but as he climbed down his foot slipped.

Changbin shut his eyes tightly he waited for the impact of the fall. Then everything turned black.

"Yeah I found him near a tree unconscious." He heard someone say. He started sitting up and held his head to try to stop it from throbbing so badly.

He opened his eyes, then strangly feeling normal and suddenly he raised his hand to feel his face. He sighed, relieved that his mask was still on.

"Hey are you up?" A voice beside him said. He widened his eyes and pulled his arms up to his chest as he backed away from the side the noise came from.

"Chill. I'm not going to do anything to you. Besides you're a alpha." The guy beside him said with a cocked brow and an unknowing smirk.

Changbin's palms started to sweat, but he ignored the guy beside him and stood up from the bed and tried walking away. Key word: "try"

Changbin was pinned down into the bed with his bully hovering above him between his legs. He licked his lips and bit back his smirk.

Although he didn't want to admit, Changbin was scared. If anyone found out his secret it'll surely spread like a wildfire. The fact that this guy was on top of him also added to his fear.

He struggled to get out of his grip and he winced trying to do so.

This alpha's grip was not even budging at all. Changbin for sure thought that it'll leave a mark. A sign of weakness considering he's a 'alpha' too. So Changbin did whatever he could do and lifted his leg up to kick the alpha in the most crucial part. 

As the alpha unleashed him he grabbed his covered manhood as he made a face that showed that he was in fact in the biggest pain.

Changbin took this as an opportunity to escape so he ran and left the room.

As he ran down the hallway it was completely empty as it was class time, but even then there was one student.

He ran by the guy with blonde hair fearing for the other guy to come after him.

Felix turned to see if it was Changbin. That mask was recognizable anywhere. Just as he was about to run to catch up to him he heard sounds of even louder, quicker footsteps.

The previous guy indeed was running after Changbin. Felix could see the fury in his eyes and though he was angry he could still sense that he will do some nasty things to Changbin.

As the guy approached closer Felix stuck out his leg, successfully tripping the other alpha.

The other alpha stood up immediately and got up in Felix's face. "What the f**k!" He screamed out.

Felix grinned and punched him so hard that the alpha fell. "If you understands what that means stay away from him." Felix threatened, but the alpha wasn't done.

He stood up once more and tried to punch Felix in the gut, but Felix was faster than him. He grabbed his arm amd spun him around and pinned his hand behind him.

The alpha cried out in pain. Felix smirked.

"You get it now?"

The alpha nodded with eyes squinting in agony. Felix smiled, a not so friendly one, and shoved him down once more.

"Good." And walked off to find Changbin.


	3. His House

Changbin exhaled as he sat between the vending machines.

Odd, but Changbin loved the feeling of closure. That something seemed to protect him, but before he could admire this feeling any longer he sprung up from his seat.

He didn't want to feel happy that something gives him closure. That's omega instincts.

He looked down in disgust and walked away. 

He walked along the countless lockers running his fingers through each of them. He kept going until someone stopped him with a tug at his wrist.

At this point he wasn't afraid. He simply turned back with a scowl on his face, "Now what?!" 

"Woah easy there I'm not that guy." 

Changbin's eyes almost popped out at the unique deep voice he had heard. The only one deep enough, Felix.

"F-felix?" 

"Oh you actually rememeber my name!" Felix smiled. Genuinely.

Though his smile was so comforting and good for the eyes, Changbin wouldn't admit that.

"W-what do y-you want?" Changbin mentally slapped himself for stuttering.

"Hmm you're pretty cute." 

Changbin's eyes widened at the sudden compliment.

"I'm an a-alpha though. And you can't even see my face. How would you know?" He said as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you really tho?" Felix tilted his head as he smirked.

Changbin could feel the spread of heat on his face. "Thank god I'm wearing this mask" Changbin thought.

"You know, you should keep those types of thoughts to yourself if you don't want others to find out." Felix smirked. Again.

Changbin looked down covering the rest of his face with his hands. Felix gently removed his hands away and led Changbin somewhere.

Felix led him out of the school and into a limo.

"Am I going to get kidnapped?" Chanhbin thought. He started shaking and resisting to get into the vehicle.

"I'm not kidnapping you. I just want to show you something." Felix said when he noticed Changbin's behaviour.

"W-where are we going?" Changbin asked.

"Secret" Felix hummed and gripped one of Changbin's hands tighter and stayed like that the rest of the way.

"We're here young sir." The driver spoke.

They pulled up into a massive mansion. At least three times bigger than Changbin's mansion. It had gates surrounding the whole thing. It looked like a palace. The bushes perfectly cut and the grass a beautiful green at just the right height. A pond where fish would swim in and various fountains that sprayed water up into the air for a visually pleasing effect. To be honest, everything was visually pleasing.

"T-this is your house?" Changbin asked wide-eyed.

"Yup" Felix responded back. 

He led Changbin towards the inside and all the way two flights of stairs all the way down the right hallway to the last room on the left.

Changbin gaped at his room. "He's an alpha and super wealthy?! Why couldn't I at least be an alpha huh?!" He thought.

"This is my room." Felix said to him as he plopped down on the huge king sized bed.

"Yeah no kidding." Changbin spoke as he sat down on the farthest corner away from Felix.

"Ahh don't be like that. Come closer." He said as he pulled Changbin closer to him. Changbin fell the direction he was pulled in from the sudden force.

He fell on top of Felix who now had wide eyes. They stared into each others eyes, Felix slowly lifting his arm to touch Changbin's cheek- well mask- Felix rested his hand on Changbin's mask and with his other hand he stealthily started removing the mask.

Changbin snapped out of his trance and sprung up with heavy breathing and his hands holding his mask in place. He scurried out of the room leaving Felix there on the bed- alone.

"S**t" he cursed himself and ran after him. He spotted him at the other end of the hallway and started speeding after him.

Changbin looked back and saw him chasing. Boy was he fast. He panicked and went down the stairs as fast as he could. 

Unfortunately, he slipped on one of the stairs, but felt nothing. He looked up to see who it was. It was a man. A man who looked like in his late fourties. 

"Kids these days." The man clicked his tounge.

"Dad!" Felix shouted from the top.

"Dad?" Changbin asked as he looked back and forth between the two.

Felix snatched Changbin away and held him close.

"Easy there I already have a mate." Felix's dad raised his hands up in defence.

Changbin stood there frozen. He was his dad? 

Felix squinted his eyes.

"But why is he here?" Felix's dad asked.

"I wanted to show him my room." 

Changbin spun around quickly with eyes, "You took me here just to see your room?!" 

Felix smiled sheepishly towards him with his hand coming up behind his head.

"Felix.. Seriously?" His dad asked.

"Ok yes!" He admitted. "I just wanted to help?" He said more questioning this time.

"Why?"

"Well that guy wouldn't leave you alone so I figured I should bring you somewhere…so I brought you here."

Changbins eyes widened. "He's a pretty good guy then" he thought.

He sighed, but walked down the stairs and plopped himself onto the sofa. 

"So what are we gonna do?"

Felix eyes brightened up seeing that he didn't leave. He rushed to his side and started giving ideas. 

"Just go to the mall or something. Here take my credit card." His dad said. Felix ran and smiled at his dad and gave him a bear hug.

"Save this hug for your mate." He whispered.

Felix looked at him sharply, "Shh he doesn't know that I know he's an omega."

His father's head whips quickly, staring at Felix with wide eyes before looking at Changbin then at his son.

"That explains the mask and contacts." He whispered.

Felix sighed and nodded, "Yeah, just let him open up though. At least I don't know how he looks like." He chuckled a bit.

His dad pat his back, "Good luck." Felix nodded and walked down the stairs taking Changbin with him outside.

He took him to the limo who drove all the way to the mall.

They walked around the place, usually Changbin being dragged into a shop by Felix. Felix would try out many clothes and ask his opinion. All being shrugged at by Changbin.

"You wanna get ice cream?" Felix asked. Before he could actually think Changbin was again being dragged to a ice cream stand.

"I'll have a strawberry ice cream, double scoups. You?" He turned to Changbin.

"M-milkshake… cookies and cream." 

"He'll have a cookies and cream milkshake" Felix repeated to make sure the cashier got it that time.

Changbin started talking out his wallet, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his.

"I got it. Besides my dad gave me his credit card." Felix smiled.

Changbin flushed a little "I'm just too hot" he thought. Which is pretty valid, as he was wearing a huge hoodie, jeans, a mask, and beanie.

The pair waited at a table, Felix often trying to start small talk, but Changbin gave small responses like "yeah" "no" and a shrug. But Felix did not give up. He asked questions other than yes or no. 

"What do you like to do?" Felix asked which took Changbin a bit off guard but answered nonetheless.

"Listening to music." 

Felix eyes lit up. "Me too!" He said. Changbin looked up to see Felix smiling from ear to ear which is definitely a weird sight. At school he has sort of a delinquent aura to him so seeing him smile like a child is different… but a good different.

"Here are your orders" the waiter purposefully bent down so her chest was the only view Felix could see while slyly taking a slip from in between them and putting it in Felix's shirt pocket. She stood back up and winked flirtatiously and then turned to Changbin and put his milkshake down with such force he jumped a little. 

"Enjoy" she smiled at Felix and frowned at Changbin.

"What a s**t" Felix rolled his eyes.

Felix got up amd once again dragged Changbin away.

"Where arw we going now?" Changbin said a little out of breath from how the taller guy walked so fast.

"That's another secret" Felix looked back and grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their school is that school for rich kids just to let you know if you haven't caught up with it. I'm also making it that cliche thing were I'ma make Changbin cuter and shorter than he actually is... You know the usual


	4. Meeting Him

Changbin's Pov

I let him drag me wherever he wants. Found out it was easier that way. We made our way out of the mall and got back inside the limo. 

"You probably noticed that I'm Australian, but I bet you didn't know I had a cousin here!" He turned to me smiling.

"…"

I didn't answer though. I felt bad, but I just can't let him get close… or otherwide he'll find out and make my life a living hell.

After that he didn't try anymore I guess he thought I needed space or something.

We pulled up to his cousin's mansion. Strangely enough it feels familiar. 

We got out of the limo and walked up to the huge front doors. Felix rang the bell and I looked down. Too nervous to face anyone new.

Not even five seconds later the big wooden doors are wide open. "Felix!" I heard his cousin say.

My eyes widen. A familiar scent hit my nose and a familiar voice hit my ears. It couldn't be him.. Right?

I slowly lift my head only to be met with another pair of wide eyes.

"C-changbin?" I gulp.

Felix looked back and forth between us. "You know each other?"

My breath hitches slightly as I feel like I'm going to pass out.

"Y-yeah we were fri-" 

"We are friends" Chan cuts me off staring right at me while emphasizing the 'are'

Felix smiles widely and claps his hands. "Great! Now I don't have to introduce you guys!" He laughs and Chan chuckles, but I keep my head low.

"Come in come in" Chan says pulling us in. 

"Let's go to my room." Chan says holding onto our wrists to lead us. Particularly clenches harder on mine making me wince slightly.

Once we arrived at his room we all sat on his bed. The mood was stiff and tense. I looked at the bed instead of their eyes.

"So how do you guys know each other?" Felix asked, cutting the silence.

"We were in the same elementary school." Chan laughed a little, but then his smile tightened. 

"As you know Changbin's pretty small right?" I look over and glare at him. He puts up his hands as if he was saying "I'm just saying"

"Anyways a lot of the other kids who were deemed to be alphas pushed him around for being weak. Some of them were gross though. They tried really hard to hurt him." A bitter laugh escaped his lips.

"But I came here from Australia and was bigger than most so I protected him." He sighed.

Then there was silence again. This time more unbearable.

Chan looked over at Felix, "What about you?" Felix sighed.

"Same as you. Some dudes just kept at it so I had to deal with it." 

I see Chan's muscle flex. Which only happened when he was mad or showing off. And I know he's not showing off judging that his sleeve is still down.

"Felix?" Chan began.

"Yeah?"

"Can you leave me amd Changbin alone for a minute?"

Felix looked back and forth at us again but eventually nodded and left the room.

"Why did you leave? And why didn't you tell me about what Felix said?"

I bit my lip. Should I trust him? Or will he just make fun of me?

"Binnie.." I flinched. I hadn't heard that nickname in so long. It reminded me of all the good times. I felt ashamed. The people that had cared for me… I left them like it was nothing. I even went as far as to block them.

"Binnie, please trust me. You can always trust me. Remember all the rough times? I was always there why would you think this time it's different?" 

I felt a warm tear run down my face. It was quickly wiped away. Then I felt him eveloping me in the warmest hug I've felt since I left. 

"Channie… Please don't hate me." I whimpered. Still holding me, he stroked my hair. "Of course not Binnie, tell me."

I exhaled loudly and broke the hug. I didn't dare to look into his eyes.

"I'm an omega." I said ashamed.

"That's it?!" I raised my head with wide eyes.

"You don't h-hate me?" 

Chan hung his head low as I watched him with wide eyes.

"Of course not. You know we all thought you would turn out to be an omega you know?" 

My already wide eyes grow even larger. T-they knew?

"But you guys are all alphas! Aren't you disgusted with me?!" I exclaimed.

Chan laughed the hardest I've ever heard him. My jaw dropped.

"You know they're not all alphas right? Woojin is a omega, Seungmin and Hyunjin are betas.

My jaw almost touched the floor.

"What?! You all told me you were alphas!" 

"That was because people were around us and we didn't want some alpha to just waltz in trying to get their attention.

I sighed but laughed. Relieved that I wouldn't be hated. But gulped hard. I was done avoiding the topic.

"So… how are the guys?" I reluctantly asked.

Chan's smile tightened.

"They're still worried." I look down feeling the guilt wash over me.

"Woojin, Minho, Jisung, and Jeongin had it worse that us. Woojin as he was the "mom" was extremely worried, especially because you're pretty fragile and had a bad past. Minho was really sad and disappointed his favorite dongsaeng was gone. And Jeongin being the natural baby of the group obviously asked for you a lot and really missed you. But Jisung had it the absolute worst. His mood was no joke…"

He stopped as I look down and play with my fingers. He grabbed my hand in comfort.

"You know… He was really upset about missing his best friend. He tried really hard to find out were you where. He was sad. But then he got aggresive. He got mad at every little thing. We couldn't even stop him, but one day he broke down crying. He cried a lot that day and refused to let us go. We all had to sleepover at his house for a week."

I felt horrible. My eyes were glossy and tears threatened to spill at any moment. Jisung was my absolute best friend. He was the person after Chan that cared for me. He was really social, but never left my side. He always trusted me. He put me over other people's accusations.

"I'm sorry" I let the tears flow out of me.

Chan hugged me again.

"Let me see you please Bin?" I nodded slightly.

I broke the hug and began to take off my hat and mask. I looked at him, who was already smiling brightly. "Contacts too." He said his dimples on full display.

I took them off and slowly looked back up to him. He smiled like a proud father. 

"I raised you well. You're so pretty!" His face then darkens. "Maybe that's bad… don't want any unwanted alphas sticking around to harrass you." He scowls.

I chuckle. Still as protective as ever I see.

"So does anyone know about… you?" Chan asks.

I shake my head. "I've been wearing this the whole year. Plus we're only freshmen so people don't know anything about me."

"It's already been two years since you've been wearing them though?" 

"I wore them the year before I left…" I said sadly. 

Chan placed his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok. We missed you. Very much." I smiled slightly.

"Can I come in now?" We heard Felix say from outside. I quickly put my mask, hat, and a pair of sunglasses that were lying around on.

"Y-yeah!" Chan yelled out.

"We're gonna go meet them by the way" I quickly turned my head as I heard Chan whisper in my ear before Felix came inside the room.

"What's with those sunglasses?" Felix chuckled.

I kept quiet.

Suddenly Chan got up.

"Sorry Felix, but me and Changbin have business to do. Bye!" Chan dragged me away leaving a stunned Felix alone in the room.

"No! Chan I can't face them. They'll hate me!" I resisted a little.

"No they don't. They really want to see you again. Plus if Jisung hits you don't be alarmed. He'll hug you right after. I guarantee it." 

My insides churn. I feel nervous meeting them. Will they hate me? Will they forgive me? Will they even talk to me? Will th- 

I get cut off by Chan shoving me into the limo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the messy chapter I just really wanted to put this out before I got busy. Hoped you enjoyed it! 
> 
> By the way I know I said Chan and Minho were his brothers but I meant it as a "hyung" sort of way ya know?


	5. He's Back

Nervous would be an understatement. Changbin was shivering, his teeth chattering, and forming cold sweat. He gripped onto the seat tightly as Chan tried to pry him off. 

"Please no Chan! I'm not ready! What if they hate me?! What if they'll beat me up the second I show my face to them?! No I absolutely can't do this." 

Changbin held on for dear life.

"I promise they won't!" Chan said a little out of breath as he pulled at Changbin's legs to get him out of the limo.

With a swift movement Chan finally got Changbin out of the car. But he had started chasing him around once Changbin started running away at full speed.

"Chan who's that?" Changbin froze. The soft voice he remembered was still the same. 

Chan caught up to him and grabbed him to prevent him from escaping again.

"Chan?" Woojin spoke up again.

Chan walked with a nervous Changbin behind him.

"Changbin they won't hate you I promise." Changbin stopped in his tracks.

"C-changbin?" Woojin asked suprised.

"B-binnie is that y-you?" Woojin asked as he stepped closer.

Changbin nodded but didn't dare to look up.

Though what happened next he didn't expect. Woojin smiled amazed and brought him into a bear hug.

"I've missed you!" He said grabbing on tighter.

Changbin on the other hand was too shocked to respond.

Woojin pulled away from the hug, pouting a little. "Not gonna hug me back?"

Changbin hurriedly pulled Woojin back into the hug shyly. But as he did it Woojin swiftly took his disguise off.

Woojin gasped as Changbin's eyes widened. Changbin brought up his hands fast to cover his face.

"Don't do that!" Woojin yelled yanking Changbin's hands away from his face and as defense Changbin crouched down shielding all of himself.

But there was no stopping Woojin. He was like a bulldozer he knocked Changbin down, but he wouldn't budge. 

"What's happening out here?" Changbin heard a voice. Now he was in full panic mode. Minho had come out to check what all the commotion was about.

"Minho help me!" Minho dashed over to help Woojin.

"Wait… who is that tho?" 

"It's Binnie!" Minho stopped in his tracks. "Bin?" 

Changbin stiffened. He curled up even more. "Yes it's him now help me!"

Instead of helping Minho dived into Changbin hugging him in his curled up form.

"It's been so long! Wait.... Why are you like… this?" Minho pointed down at Changbin.

"I saw a glimpse of his face! He doesn't want to show his face to us! Now hurry up and help me!" Woojin whined as he tackled Changbin again startling him and Minho.

After some prying and chasing, Minho finally had Changbin held in his arms to prevent resistance and Woojin stood in front of him. He grinned slyly before he took off Changbin's disguise completely.

Minho and Woojin gasped and stepped back. Changbin's eyes widened with horror and fear. He's been exposed.

"I-" Changbin starts but darts off. He runs at full speed, not looking back as tears form and drop onto his cheeks.

"Wait! S*it!" Woojin cursed at himself and started to run after Changbin.

At the same time all the othes had come outside to check what was happening.

"Who was that?"

"Where's Woojin hyung going?"

"Minho close your mouth flies will go inside"

The guys started bombarding (some insulting) Chan and Minho with questions.

"Changbin." Minho managed to say.

The guys jaws hung open and their eyes wide open in shock.

"That was Changbin?!"

"We haven't seen him in a whole year!"

"Why did he leave?"

"Why'd he run away right now?"

"STOP!" They all turned to a scary looking Jisung. They gulped at his sudden action.

"I won't let him get away this time. Let's go!" Jisung started running in the direction he saw the black figure and Woojin running at.

Chan nodded and Minho finally closed his mouth. "I'll tell you everything later. We have to go after them" Chan said. They all nodded and started running after them.

Meanwhile, Changbin ran and ran without break. He couldn't face them. He's too ashamed of himself. They'll surely hate him after what he's done. They won't forgive him. 

Well that's what he thinks…

"Changbin! Wait stop!" Woojin said as he started to get tired and started slowing down gradually and eventually came to a stop to catch his breath.

Woojin panted heavily, but felt a gust wind him hard. He raised his head grinning knowing exactly who it is. 

"Woojin hyung!" He turned back and saw the rest running towards him. He pointed in their direction and the others didn't stop. He laughed, "Binnie we'll catch you now" he started running again.

Changbin's eyes started to get blurry as he felt even more tears well up in his eyes causing him to trip on a pebble. He rubbed the sore spot from the fall and heard the crackling of twings being stepped on. He reluctantly looked up.

He froze. He didn't expect to see him again. What shocked him even more is how Jisung got teary and tackled him into a hug.

"You! Where have you been! Why… why'd you leave?!" Jisung squeezed Changbin. A little too hard because he started to feel light headed.

"You don't know how much I've missed you." Jisung grabbed on tightly. Changbin, even in his schocked form, moved to start and slowly hug Jisung back.

"I'm sorry. You don't hate me… even if I'm like… this?" Changbin asks, a little muffled because his face was in Jisung's shoulder.

Jisung broke the hug instantly and stared intensely at Changbin. "Of course not. I've been worried sick. Now more! Because… you're one of those omegas right? Have any alphas tried to do anything to you? Tell me I'll kill them!" Jisung spoke.

Changbin laughed softly. Still the same old caring Jisung.

"I'm completely fine" Jisung smiled brightly and cupped his face.

"Don't ever leave again." 

Changbin smiled, a little weird because his face was being squished, but nodded nonetheless, " Wouldn't dream of it."

Jisung smiled and brought him for another hug.

By the time the others got there they witnessed Jisung hugging the air out of Changbin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know but I wanted it to be based on all of them finding Changbin again. As you can ses in the beginning I tried to be... Funny? But I don't know if it really worked. It was supposed to be a funny and emotional sort of chapter. And I know there were a lot of "gasps" and "his eye widened" but hey gimme a break. But I hoped you enjoyed it!
> 
> By the way this chapter was writtwn in more or less a hour in the same day so sorry if it was sloppy.


	6. His Friends

The whole walk back was nerve-wracking. Changbin couldn't handle the thought of his friends back at the house they all rent for to hang out in(yes they're that filthy rich)

The rest let Jisung and Changbin have their moment and decided to go on before them. Plus they knew Changbin wouldn't go anywhere.. Mostly because Jisung was there ensuring that Changbin didn't have the slightest chance to escape. 

Jisung noticed Changbin's nervousness and held his hand, something they've done since they were children. Changbin looked at him and Jisung gave him a warm smile in return.

He plucked up the courage and kept on walking.

"So how was it like?" Jisung suddenly asked.

Changnin looked at him in confusing, "What was what like?" 

Jisung gulped. "How was it being alone?" He squeezed his hand tighter.

His breath hitched for a second before he licked his lip and stuttered a response.

"Honestly… it was horrible. I missed you guys a lot… seeing all of you guys' reactions really made me regret it. But I know I'll regret it even more when I tell you guys the full story." 

Jisung scowled at this and held his hand even tighter. He knows he's going to hate whatever Changbin says… and he's making sure to make each and every single one pay for what they did to his best friend.

But Jisung decided to enjoy right now. He scooped Changbin up so that he was on his back giving Bin a piggyback ride.

"Whoa!" Changbin held on tight. The sudden act scared him a little.

"Don't worry I got you" Jisung smiled. Not once letting go of Changbin's hands.

The piggyback ride was faster than their walk. Mostly because Changbin was really reluctant to meet them face to face. And this time his real face.

"So… you really don't care that I'm an omega? Especially one like… this?" 

Jisung stopped walking. "Don't say that ever again." He angrily said. Changbin was a bit taken back by his straightforwardness, but laughed.

"You really are the same." Changbin hugged him closer. Jisung smiled and kept walking.

The boys were finally there in front of the house. The rest were inside in the living room and Changbin was shaking. He felt like he could pass out any moment.

Jisung let him down but gave his hand a final squeeze before letting it go and taking hold of his wrist and leading him inside.

"Hey look who it is!" Jeongin yelled happily before making his way to his hyungs.

Changbin was surprised by his size. When he left he was a little shorter than him, but now he's basically towering over him.

The maknae hugged him strongely. He indeed missed him very much.

After that everyone got around to hugging Changbin and managing to make the shortest of all of them mad from their cooing and teasing, saving their questions for later.

Mind you, Changbin had put on his mask and spare contacts back on so all of them(except for Jisung, Chan, Woojin, and Minho) still didn't know his real identity.

"Hyung! We've missed you!" Jeongin hugged him the tightest and longest(besides Jisung who didn't leave Changbin alone for about five minutes)

Changbin brought his hands up and stroked his hair gently.   
"I missed you too." 

"Then why'd you leave?" Jeongin tightened his hold and everyone could see how Changbin visibly tensed.

They all froze. They knew how Jeongin could be, but they would not allow Changbin to be victim to Jeongin's stubbornness and violence. 

Chan pulled Jeongin away and held him back from latching his hands back into Changbin to hug him even tighter. Jisung brought Changbin behind him shielding him from Jeongin's scary nature.

True, Jeongin was the youngest, but was the scariest. He is a pure blood alpha. Even if he doesn't mean to hurt anyone its as if he's being controlled by a totally different person. 

Even though Jeongin doesn't mean to do harm all the others knew Jeongin's grip would hurt Changbin too much.

"Why hyung? Please answer my question" Jeongin stared at him intently.

Changbin sighed and began to tell them everything. 

"I left because of my status. Wouldn't you guys be ashamed to have me as your friend? Someone who's only purpose is to serve and please alphas? Even worse… I have these eyes! These eyes have caused me so much pain! I can't take over for my father now! He'll think I'm useless! And I am! I'm useless!" Changbin broke down. His tears spilled and his legs couldn't support him anymore. He dropped to his knees, whispering a "I'm sorry. So so sorry"

They all stared shocked at him. Woojin went to his side and pet his hair softly quietly asking, "Are you ashamed of me Binnie?" Changbin looked up quickly with tears in his eyes, "Of course not hyung! Why would I?" 

Woojin smiled softly, "Then why would I be?" Changbin stopped crying in realization but kept repeating a "I'm so sorry"

They all went onto the floor hugging Changbin. 

"We're not ashamed Binnie. We all love you. Even Seungmin turned all sour when you left. You know the Seungmin who is always teases and pretends to not care even though we all know his actual self"

Seungmin hit the back of Minho's head. "Don't expose me like this hyung"

The rest cracked up. They all secretly had a soft spot for Changbin. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have doubted you guys. I was just really… scared." Changbin said a little shyly causing another group hug.

"It's really all right Binnie besides we're happy you've showed us your face and eyes. They're beautiful" Hyunjin complimented, patting his shoulder.

"Yeah but we have a lot of catching up to do. I'm also going to need details about your school life Bin" Chan said in protective hyung mode.

"You better say the truth" Woojin said in mom mode.

"I'll beat them up just tell me who they are." Jisung said in best friend mode.

Changbin laughed lightly but started fidgiting around. Could he really tell them about the bullying? The teasing? They'll surely be so extra about it and frankly enough he doesn't really want anyone to be beaten up. That's just being the same as the bullies, he thinks. (Such an angel my heart can't take this)

"Ok ok I'll tell you but please don't overreact and I don't want anyone to be hurt alright?" 

"No way! If they did something we're just getting payback!" 

Changbin jutted out his lower lip. "Please" he said with his big round eyes that made all of them weak.

They all scowled and let out a low "fine"

Changbin smiled. Then started telling them about his horrible experience. The bullying- being shoved into lockers, ordered around, pushed and tossed when in the hallway, and the teasing- being called weak and things such as, "he's probably wearing that mask cause he's really ugly." 

He looked up to see their reactions. Suprised that they were calm. Out of the blue they all asked "what school" at the same time.

"… JYP… why?" He asked.

"We're transferring"

Changbin choked on his spit.

"What?! You can't do that!" He said

"Nope already been decided." Woojin said.

"We're going to be in the class too" Chan added.

"We'll be there to protect you hyung!" Jeongin said.

"Maybe beat those guys up" Jisung muttered.

Changbin sighed knowing he wouldn't be able to beat them.

"At least this year will be fun" he said and smiled a blinding smile. Then proceeded to be tackled into another bear hug by Woojin saying, "You're too cute!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post! But I was so lazy... Hehe.... Oh and about the name of his high school..... Be quiet I'm unoriginal.... And calm y'all selves some Changlix action is bound to happen in the next chapters *rubs hands evily* y'all ain't prepared for it.
> 
> Anyways
> 
> Hope you liked it!!!!!


	7. Exposed

The seven guys walked throught the gate and all eyes were on them. Well, they were all incredibly handsome.

Omegas fawned over the alphas immediately trying anything to seem more appealing for the alphas. Alphas licked their lips at the sight of the beautiful omega. Both omegas and alphas emitted their scents trying to either make the alphas lustful or omega submissive. Obviously failing.

"Where is Changbin?" Jisung asked.

"Didn't he say he was in class 2023?" 

"Yeah that means he's all the way in the second floor" Woojin reassured them.

"Well let's hurry!" Jeongin said smiling already walking inside the building.

They walked inside the school, ignoring the stares from other students. They only had one goal in mind: to find Changbin.

Meanwhile, Changbin was being pinned against the classroom wall with everyone watching them. Yugyeom had pushed him and Jaebum and Bambam cornered him. The rest of the class were on guard watching if any teachers were coming.

"Why are you covering your face all the time? Are you that ugly?" Jaebum scoffed shoving him harder.

Changbin could already feel the bruise forming.

"Are you deaf?! Answer me!" Jaebum yelled in his face.

Changbin whimpered lightly. He widened his eyes at his action. Alphas don't whimper. Never.

The other around heard it too. They immediately became interested. Alphas perked up at the sound and went closer. Betas because of their nature were curious. And omegas, they just couldn't believe an "alpha" had just whimpered. More so a male. Male omegas are rare to everyone's knowledge. Theee were only about 20 omegas in each grade level but the most popular and beautiful four were already taken to the strongest, richest, and most powerful alphas. The four omegas being: Jackson, Jimin, Seungkwan, and Kyungsoo. 

Jackson attracted many alphas with his friendly, kind nature so Mark has to be around 24/7 and isn't afraid to get into a fight with whoever degrades his mate or tries to get away with flirting or touching Jackson. Jimin was very smart and beautiful that made all alphas crave him causing Jungkook to be a satellite and extremely possessive. Seungkwan was beautiful, but sassy which made alphas want to teach him his place, obviously in bed, their cock's twitched at the imagination of making him submissive under them so Mingyu, even though he was extremely kind gave them death stares and boy did that make Seungkwan wet. And lastly Kyungsoo. He was also a bit like Seungkwan, but was more like an evil genious, but was small and stunning, omegas were jeaouls and couldn't believe he got with happy virus Chanyeol, Alphas obviously hated him for that, but were too weak to go against him. 

All alphas shivered at the thought of getting beat up by them. That group were all friends so if you mess with one you mess with all. 

Therefore, any other beautiful omega that alphas could get their hands on, they most definitely won't let him get away.

"Woah…" Bambam said. They licked their lips. 

"Lemme take a look at your face." Jaebum said as he reached to drag his mask down.

"AH!" Jaebum screamed in pain when he felt Changbin kick him. He took the chance to run. As he ran he heard the footsteps come closer.

He began running downstairs, past everyone. He didn't even look at who he bumped into, too focused on the steps. 

"Changbin!" He stopped to a familiar voice. He turned and to his surprise his friends really did transfer.

"Binnie!!!" Jeongin and Jisung both ran to him and hugged him almost causing him to fall at the impact.

"Hey you guys hold him for us!" Jaebum screamed down at the guys- who he's never seen before- who were already (in his perspective) holding Changbin.

At that they all got angry. "So you guys are the ones that have been bullying Changbin" Jisung spoke. He ran towards them but was held back by Hyunjin and Seungmin. "It's our first day here. Don't get yourself suspended." Hyunjin spoke rationally with him.

"But they hurt Changbin! They deserve it!" He yelled out. The bullies stopped and looked at each other in confusion. Why would they care for a nobody like him? 

"What are you talking about just hold him down for us!" Jaebum went in for a punch, but his hand was caught by Chan. He smiled kindly and the others knew what that meant. 

"Unless you want us to kick your a*s I suggest you stop what you're doing before you regret it" both his smile and grip tightened.

Jaebum only got angry. What a bad move.

His chin jutted forward as he shoved Chan away and charged forward. Changbin's eyes widened. He flinched and curled into a ball. 

Before anything could happen he heard Chan yell at Jeongin, "Grab him!" 

Jeongin stood up in a flash and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back kicking the back of his knees to make him kneel.

Jaebum cried out in pain. Changbin tried to let his friends leave him because he felt that there was no need to bring them into his mess.

That little insecurity couldn't protect him long enough though. The others got too distracted with Jaebum to notice the others. 

Jaebum's buddies went behind secretly and pulled Changbin out of protection. They first went for his mask. They pulled it down and threw it away. Changbin shielded himself, trying to cover his face desperately. He dropped to his knees feeling the surge of tears coming. The contacts poked his eyes creating a burning sensation. He felt them shift and he broke out into a cold sweat. Worry spread across his face. He tried blinking them back in place, but the rim only stabbed his eyes more. He tried not to cry because it would cause them to fall out, but the burning sensation along with this situation made it hard for his tears not to fall. 

"The h*ll is going on here?!" Felix's deep voice boomed, but no one seemed to notice as they were focused on the weird scene of a bunch of hot guys protecting a nobody. Well he's not a "nobody" anymore.

Felix caught sight of what was happening. Some dude had a guy's arm twisted behing him. Chan and another alpha were being held back by two betas and and an alpha and omega were shielding a boy on the ground.

Felix tried getting a better look, but the other's face was being covered by his hands.

Changbin was seriously worried now. Felix was here and he couldn't expose himself to the entire school it'll just make it harder for him.

He liked walking in the hallways not fearing he was going to be attacked in another way (if you know what I mean). After his face had been exposed he won't be able to cover it again because everyone will already know and bother him or pull the mask down themselves.

Besides an omega acting like an alpha? Alphas will feel the need to teach him his place. 

He shivered at the thought. And that small action, that incredibly small action, was enough to push the already falling contacts off the edge.

He gasped and it didn't go unheard. Woojin panicked. He wanted his friend safe. If something hapoened to him he won't forgive himself. And he knew Jisung, Chan and Jeongin will go berserk if something did happen.

But as he frantically tried to think of a plan Yugyeom pushed Hyunjin away and ran towards them and pulled Changbin away. 

Changbin kicked and tried his best to get away, but it was of no use. When his friends saw that he saw Seungmin release Chan and Jisung. This whole situation was about to go down. But what scared him was that Jeongin looked over with his fox like eyes and let Jaebum go. He walked over lightly.

Changbin too focused on his friends didn't notice that he stopped kicking Yugyeom and he had pulled him up and saw his face. 

Changbin looked back and was met with Yugyeom's face two inches away from his. Both their eyes widened at the same time. 

"He's an omega!" He yelled out. Everyone gasped so did Changbin. 

"He's an ome-" before he could repeat again as if the school didn't already know he was punched square in the face. Jeongin had him on the floor holding his jaw. 

"Who else dares to touch him?" Jeongin asked, fire in his eyes. 

Everyone just stood there, shoked, with their mouths wide open. 

Changbin just layed there. "I'm fu**ed" he muttered.

"What's all this racket!" The principal shouted.

All students scurried away. Though the principal was an omega, he was scary and married to a strong, wealthy alpha who knows martial arts.

Changbin's friends bowed and freezed. Yet Jaebum's gang pretended to be hurt, which they are, just blowing it of proportion.

"All of you. My office. Now." Heechul pointed towards his office.

A couple of minutes filled with arguing and a brief explanation by a bystander later Heechul restated what he was given.

"So in other words, Hyunjin and Seungmin did nothing, but hold Jisung and Chan, who gripped Jaebum's wrist. Jeoing then twisted Jaebum's arm and punched Yugyeom in the jaw. Woojin protected Changbin. And this all started because Jaebum, Bambam, and Yugyeom bullied Changbin. And lastly, Changbin was exposed from his alpha identity in front of hundreds of people. This is probably spread all across the school by now." Heechul sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

The boys all nodded except the bullies who just protested that what he just said made it sound like they were the ones to blame. 

Heechul gave them a glare and a "well isn't it?" That shut the boys right up. He picked up his personal phone and dialed a number.

"Hey baby come here to my office for a minute? Ok thanks" Heechul spoke kindly over the phone.

A couple minutes of awkward silence later a boy with blonde hair came bursting throught the door. "Yes eomma?" 

(In this universe the parent that gives birth to the child is the one who is called "eomma")

"Seungkwan! Come here for a second." Heechul called his son, which he adored and loved more than Siwon.

"What is it? And is that Changbin?" Changbin was shocked. No one use to know his name. 

"Yes. You know all the gossip so tell me what happened. I need the truth." Heechul explained.

"Well luckily for you, eomma, I was there so I saw the whole thing." He smiled. Then started explaining. 

"I see." Heechul side glared Jaebum and his friends.

"Detention today. Suspension for a week. Done." Heechul wrote something. While leaving the others gaping. 

"But!-" they started, but were cut off from Heechul.

"Unless you want a suspension for two weeks I suggest you leave now. But before you go. Here. Bring these back and signed by both parents." Heechul have them a document stating why they were suspended and the length of the suspension.

The boys grabbed the paper angrily and stormed off. Not caring that they were rude seeing that they were suspended anyways.

Heechul turned to the boys, "Chan and Jeongin are suppose to have detention today, but don't worry I'll just make you sign something so you can leave today." He smiled as he gave them a paper. 

They smiled, truly grateful for his actions. Though Heechul was only 33 he was powerful indeed. "I guess he doesn't regret having Seungkwan at 16." Changbin thought smiling. 

"Now boys get to class. Except you Changbin and Seungkwan." Heechul said. 

The others were reluctant, but eventually left. 

"Sit down next to him Kwannie." Heechul gestured for his son to sit on the beautiful leather chair.

Seungkwan sat next to Changbin and studied his face. He didn't notice from here, but his dark blue eyes were beautiful. If alphas didn't go crazy for the beautiful four omegas( Him, Jimin, Kyungsoo, and Jackson) they're definantly going to fight for him. Possible bloodshed and definantly sick people are going to try to kidnap him and rape him.

Usually omegas felt jealous over these special omegas because they're the best type you could be, but not the beautiful four. Seungkwan kinda felt protective over him. He doesn't want him to experience things the beautiful four have experienced. Especially since this kid was two years younger. 

(I'm just going to call the the "beautiful four" because I don't wanna type out their names and also he's not referencing himself as beautiful. Tho thou is sassy he ain't stuck up)

"As you're aware now alphas will try to do anything they can do get their hands on him and frankly I ain't like them dum**ss principles that sit around and act oblivious to it when there is clearly a student who needs help. So," Heechul looked in between both of them. "Seungkwan I'm going to have to assign you to him. As well as your friends. Make sure no one, but his friends, lay even a pinky nail on him." He spoke seriously as he swept the hair in his eyes out of his face.

Seungkwan nodded, but Changbin sat there frozen in shock. He's….. Going to hang out with the beautiful four?!

"Yes yes I know it's such an honor for you to be around us." Seungkwan jokingly said as he flipped his none existent long hair.

"I've changed your schedule to one you can be with your friends the whole day and have breaks with Kwannie and his friends, alright?" Heechul smiled kindly at him. No one really thought he was scary, but pretended from orders of Siwon, but the students all know he's a hardworking sweetheart.

Changbin nodded and was dragged away by Seungkwan after he bowed.

"Off to meet my friends!" Seungkwan chirped happily, but noticed the nervous pheromones Changbin was emitting, but it smelled so dang sweet. Well I guess now that he's been exposed and has a bunch of people protecting him he has no reason to hide it anymore, Seungkwan thought.

But he shivered at the many eyes watching them. Smelling the air to find that smell. All eyes went towards them. Eyes widened seeing two omegas of high status together, without their alphas around. They haven't been marked yet, but one was scented to their displeasure. 

Alphas started to lick their lips and gulp. Seungkwan immediately called Mingyu and the guys over.

"Hey Kwannie what's up?" He heard Mingyu from the other line and some crashes and shouts. You know, the usual.

"Can you come to the second floor? A bunch of alphas are staring this way and I have a friends who hasn't been marked or scented so I need you guys here now please?" He almost whimpered.

Mingyu being Mingyu obviously hauled the guys up and rushed down two flights of stairs.

"Kwannie!" Mingyu was seen jumping off the last ten steps into Seungkwan's arms. He then glared at alphas who were staring, but to his surprise they seemed unfazed

He then looked at where most of them were staring at. He looked to his side and saw a small boy who looked breathtaking. But no matter how beautiful some omega is, Seungkwan is the most beautiful in his eyes.

(Ya boi Mingyu ain't a player ya dig?)

"Mingyu where are the others?" 

"Right here" Kyungsoo said from behind him making Seungkwan jump. 

"Don't scare me like that!" Kyungsoo laughed causing more attention. Well who wouldn't when the guy who never laughs and is an a OMEGA and BEAUTIFUL finally laughs.

Chanyeol glared at those staring Kyungsoo's way and let out dominating pheromones. 

"By the way... Seungkwan who's this?" Jimin asked gesturing towards Changbin and stepping a bit closer to the younger, higher of status omega.

Changbin slightly hunched down a little scared of the beautiful four and their boyfriends. Especially since there were still so many alphas present looking his way like he was some sort of meat that they wanted to devour.

"Hi my name's Jackson! What's yours?" Jackson walked towards him with a huge smile spread on his face.

"C-changbin" he managed to stutter out. Jackson changed his enthusiastic smile to a warm, gentle smile. He held a hand out towards him and Changbin just looked at him and then at him. 

"Come on!" Jackson smiled wider (well ain't he a smiley boy   
¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ ) Changbin looked unsure, but Seungkwan ended up taking his hand and putting it on Jackson's. "We'll be here all day if you don't do it." Seungkwan rolled his eyes.

Jackson dragged Changbin up to the floor they erre on and into a classroom filled with lavish couches, furnished and glossed desks, extravagant paintings, with a fridge in it.

"Since eomma is the principal she gave me this room because no one else uses it for it's actual purpose." Explained Seungkwan as he sat down on one of the many bean bags.

"Here lemme introduce you to everyone" Jackson got up and started lining the boys up. "Is this necessary?" Mark muttered quietly, but Jackson heard it. "Yes it is. He's going to be with us seeing as his identity was exposed." Jackson's smile didn't falter.

"Ok so lemme start. I'm Jackson, an omega, third year, omega happy virus, brothers with Alpha Jooheon in secind year. I took fencing, so if you ever wanna spar just come to me or if some dude wants to fight you I got your back" He winked. 

"This is Mark, my boyfriend, an alpha, he's quiet so if he only talks a little bit don't feel like he doesn't like you. Once he unleashes his power you'll be surprised because he was raised in the states so he's a bit wild." Mark side glared him, but Jackson ignored and moved on to the next person.

"This is Kyungsoo, omega, he's not actually Satansoo he's really nice to us and makes good food along with Mingyu. But once he turns angry run for your life. We call him Soo or Kyungie so if you wanna say that to him too then go ahead he doesn't mind… right?" Jackson looked towards Kyungsoo and to his pleasure it didn't seem like Kyungsoo would hate being called those nicknames. "Well he is gentle with younger kids." Jackson thought.

"This here is Chanyeol alpha happy virus my teammate in making people happy. He's the football's team captain. We call him Yoda, Yeollie, and Channie and he's Kyungie's boyfriend and… there's really nothing much to it is there?" Jackson turned laughing at Chanyeol's little "Hey!" And whine.

"You've seen this guy before he's… Seungkwan! He's pretty sassy, and gets the gossip before everyone else and also surprisingly doesn't like rumors… for some reason he can tell the difference. But he's super nice don't let him fool you with the act that he only cared for himself because that's a big fat LIE!" He screamed, Seungkwan slapped his arm slightly pouting, but Jackson just laughed and carried on.

"This dude here is Mingyu, Kwannie's boyfriend, his food almost as good as Soo's food of they cooked individually, but oh MAH GOD when they come together it's like heaven. Fun fact he actually fell for Kwannie first, but- actually all the alphas fell for us first hehe" Jackson laughed once more this time because the alphas had all looked down a little embarrassed.

"Ok moving on! This is Jimin! He's a dancer and can do the splits. He's really smart like Kyungsoo. They're the best in our grade. Call him literally anything… Mochi Jiminie ChimChim. Another fun fact, the beautiful cool guys before us were our friends too. Jin and his omega boyfriend Namjoon. Jin taught Kyungie and Mingyu to advance their cooking. Taehyung, Jimin's best friend and almost twin, actually is studying in Japan right now with his omega boyfriend Hoseok who also danced and is doing that in Japan too. And Yoongi is Tae's older brother also an alpha is in Japan to look over Tae and Hobi."

"Lastly is Jungkook, Jimin's boyfriend. He's the quarter back for the football team. Him and Chanyeol are muscle pigs, but like Yeollie is Yoda he is a bunny. Surprised he doesn't have a fluffy tail back there." Jackson laughed and dodged Jungkook's flick.

"Got it?" He turned to a, very, dazed Changbin. "I think so?" Changbin said making it more to a question.

"Ok so Jackson, Mark, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, Seungkwan, Mingyu, Jimin, and Jungkook. Seungkwan knows all the teue gossip. Kyungsoo and Mingyu are good cooks and are even better now that Jin taught them more. Hobi and Jimin are dancers. Chanyeol and Jungkook are athletic. Kyungsoo and Jimin are intelligent. Jackson fenced. Mark was raised in the states. Hobi, Tae, and Yoongi are in Japan. Namjoon and Jin are graduated. Is that it?"

Changbin repeated everything he had just learned.

Jackson nodded, but remembered to say something that involved all of them. "Jimin, Kyungsoo, Seungkwan, and Jungkook have HEAVENLY voices. Me, Mark, and Jimin can do tricks like flipping and backflips… stuff like that. That's all." 

Changbin nodded being able to retain more kniwledge about them seeing as they had to spend the rest of the year together.

"Well now tell us about yourself. What do you like to do? What are you good at? Have special talents?" Jackson asked question after question.

"Um I'm Changbin…. O-omega. I can rap and do some acrobatics. And that's it?" Changbin winced a little not being able to say such interesting things about himself.

"Well who were those people? Friends of yours?"

Changbin nodded, " Yeah Chan is an alpha and the one I knew since elementary school.. He protected me a lot since I was teased because they thought I'd be an omega… Jisung is the next person I knew and also started protecting me.. After came Minho and Woojin, I was introduced to them by Chan and we all became close in the third grade. Then I met Jeongin in the fourth grade and kids didn't really play with him since they thought he was scary cause he was for sure going to be a purebred alpha so since I was there alone because they seperated us into classes I played next to him and then he let me play with his blocks. I guess that's why he's so attached to me. And lastly i met Seungmin and Hyunjin by Jisung cause they were in the same class. All of them can sing, rap, and dance well. Minho's specialty is dancing. Jisung, Chan, and Hyunjin all rap. Woojin, Seungmin, and Jeongin can sing. But to be honest they're all good at all of that." Changbin finished explaining, already feeling happier just by talkimg about them

"Guess you really love them huh?" Changbin nodded, but then remembered something. He suddenly felt awful about his actions. And it didn't go unnoticed.

"Hey why are you sad?" Mingyu asked stepping closer. 

"Before the last year of middle school I woke up one day because it was the day that my eyes would change. B-but when it turned out I was an omega and one like myself I broke down. I couldn't handle it and transferred feeling like the guys woyld hate me like this. But then Felix, a guy that transferred here from Australia, took me to his cousin's house and it turned out to be Chan. Chan then took me to the guys and we reunited. Now they transferred from their school to mine. And I guess even after all that I've let them go through they still protect me that's probably the reason for the fight." Changbin sighed feelimg sorry and horrible for being selfish and leaving them alone because of his identity.

Kyungsoo hummed and started to talk, "Well that's how you know they're true friends. They protect you and care for you no matter what. As long as you don't pull a stunt like that again, and even if you did, they still love you."

"Indeed" Chanyeol agreed with his small boyfriend.

"You know what since they mean so much to you bring them here too." Jackson said. 

Changbin's eyes widened as he smiled as he didn't even think about his next actions. He hugged Jackson to everyone's surprise. Changbin thanked him over and over again, but then realized what he was doing and pulled back apologizing. 

"Sorry…" he said shyly. Jackson smiled and pulled him back in for the hug. "It's alright and I knew you would be affectionate you just don't know it. You're definantly the maknae for us now." Jackson ran his hand to play with Bin's hair and he leaned in a bit too.

"Yeah even though all of us are a few months apart I'm the fourth oldest, but when we started middle school I was treated as the baby. Even by Jeongin, the youngest." Changbin laughed a little, reminiscing the memories. 

Indeed he was treated as the baby despite everyone being seperated by a year or less (you know in elementary school if you're born in like February you can't start school until the next year so you're a year older than most)

"Well go and get them we're excited to meet them, right?" He turned to the rest and they all nodded showing interest.

Changbin smiled already imagining how much fun it'll be with his friends here and how much they'll have fun in this place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW MOST LIKE VERKWAN AND I DO TOO BUT I ALSO LIKE GYUBOO AND I SEE NONE SO THEY'RE HERE AND OTHER SHIPS LIKE JIKOOK AND CHANSOO AND BOTTOM JACKSON SINCE THIS BOOK IS ALREADY WEIRD SINCE CHANGBIN IS THE BOTTOM MIGHT AS WELL SO DEAL WITH IT.(kidding don't leave unless if you wanna hate do leave)  
> Wow that was aggresive.  
> Anyways... Yeah I really didn't expect to bring in the other idols but guess what? They're here. And sorry for not updating I had school so I would write this on the bus in the mornings only cause I was still lazy. And yeah the beginning was spicy, tea was so hot someone threw it cause it burned them and TEA WAS SPILLED!(again why so aggressive?) I'm even more sorry because IT'S SO LONG!(whoops) and it's almost like a filler in the end with the beautiful four description (yes Heechul is an omega who had his baby as a teen with Siwon which is Seungkwan) Wait what else was I supposed to explain? Umm lemme think.....DANG THERE WAS SOMETHING BUT I FORGOT (*still aggressive*) OH I REMEMBERED ok so yeah I made all of Stray Kids the same age so it's easier for me so heh skrt.... I will never say that again sorry you had to see (*ReAd) that. And they're ages from oldest to youngest are still the same except now it's only like months cause they're all in the same grade except for some who had their birthdays in the early months like how I explained how they have to wait an extra year. Jisoos this is long too well ain't I just being weird writing long stuff today....... Anyways... HOPED YOU ENJOYED!!!!!(*you're triggered*) OH and I'll maybe (keyword: maybe) write more because I'm on a week break but higly doubt it since I'm lazy.... Wow ok ima stop talking (or is it typing ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) OK FOR REAL BYEEE LOVE Y'ALL! (*y'all get so triggered and throw the phone to the ground*)


	8. All Eyes On Him

"Basically they allowed me to bring y'all to their hangout." 

Changbin stood in front of all the boys who were smirking and smiling real hard. 

Jeongin basically tackled him into a hug screaming happily.  
"Yay! We really get to be with you up there?! And we have all of our classes the same!" Jeongin's grip got tighter with each word.

Changbin, though happy that Jeongin was happy, was feeling like his bones were going to get crushed. Chan noticed and had to tap him and Jeongin retreated. "Sorry…" he mumbled pouting.

Bin smiled and rufled his hair, "It's fine. Plus it means the you really care, why would I get angry about that?" Jeongin smiled his braces and fox like eyes on display.

Then the bell had rung. Time for third period. Changbin had a small panic attack because his mask was thrown and he didn't have any spare contacts.

The rest saw that and went to comfort him.

"Binnie don't worry you have us to protect you. We won't let anything bad happen to you. We promise." Chan told him and he stopped shaking and looked over to Chan and nodded.

The rest walked with him, leaving him in the middle to calm his anxiety. Once they walked to their class all eyes were on them.

Murmurs and whispers broke out and filled the classroom. Not only because there were extremely good looking guys here that they never saw before, but the rumor about Changbin being a high status omega was in fact, true.

Changbin looked down and began walking towards the back to his usual seat. Though there had been other jealous omegas who would stick out their foot to trip him, but before he could fall the rest caught him. They stared intensely at the omega to make him back off and glared at the rest as a warning. 

As they all got seated Jisung was on his left, Jeongin on his right, Woojin in front of him, Minho in front of Jeongin, Chan in front of Jisung, Seungmin behind Jisung, Hyunjin behing Changbin.

Forming almost a perfect square around him and he appreciated it with all his heart that they went to this extent to protect him. 

"Guys thank you so much. I feel safe with you guys around."  
He told them all looking around to see all of them. In return they all smiled.

"No problem Binnie we all love you just know that." Hyunjin told him smiling holding his shoulder. 

Though the little moment was broken when the teacher came up to the front and layed eyes on Changbin. He licked his lips and smirked. "Changbin why don't you come to the front today?" He asked as he started checking off students names for attendance.

He moved uncomfortably in his chair. "No thank you I'm confortable here in the back." He said. The teacher looked at him sternly before smacking down his clip board.

"Sit up here unless you want points taken off." He stared right into him.

He shivered feeling that all the way in his core. He began standing up, so the rest pulled him down and as they were about to say something the blonde Australian boy came through the door. 

The teacher looked at him, "Why are you late?" He asked. Felix smirked in a disguested way. "Why are you forcing a student to move? Just so you can lay your hands on him whenever you want to?" 

That shut the teacher up, but didn't take the menacing look off of his face. Felix looked at him with a "that's right you don't have anything else to say" face.

Then Felix walked up to the seat next to Hyunjin creating a box surrounding Changbin from anyone.

Changbin honeslty felt happy and safe as he knew no one would be able to hurt him or pull tricks on him. For once since he entered this school he felt normal.

Just because he felt normal didn't make it seem normal for others. Everyone by this point knew the worth of Changbin. Surely there will be plotting to make his life miserable wether it be because other omegas or females are jeoulous of him or alphas trying to make moves on him.

This just made the rest of the boys more nervous, but nonetheless they knew they'd protect him from anyone so they were fine thinking Changbin was fine.

After class the same teacher wanted to hold Changbin up, using excuses of needing him to help him grade papers to raise his grades.

Obviously, the others rushed him away and threatened him with calling the principle over and his directions of making sure they go and spend time with the beautiful four and their significant others during breaks.

As they walked towards the break room, Changbin couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with the amount of eyes looking at their direction.

He hated seeing the glares from females and hated the way alphas licked their lips to look at him. One thing they caught on with was his omega like stature. They never noticed how petite he was or how his hips were slightly curvy. 

He cowered under their gaze and began walking a little faster. And within minutes they reached the break room they'd meet up in for the rest of the year. 

Changbin knocked on the door, "Hyungs I'm here with my friends." He said through the other side of the door, oblivious to other student's stares. 

They heard little whispers and some yells, but the door was opened by Jimin. He flashed his eye smile and opened the door wide for them to come inside.

"Come in. You don't have to knock just enter." He smiled. The boys all went inside and looked like first graders on a field trip. 

To say they were excited was an understatement. If they weren't in fhe presence of their hyungs they'd be jumping around.

"I suppose Changbin told you about us already, right?" Kyungsoo asked them. They nodded their heads. "Good. He told us about you guys already." He said as he sat on the couch.

Chanyeol and Jungkook were in the back wrestling for some reason. Probably arguing about who's stronger… they're both muscle pigs.

Changbin pouted, "Because I'm an omega my body just won't get muscular it'll forever be soft…" he sulked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was more like a filler than an actual chapter and that it was really short, but trying to come up with the flow off setting up the situation I have in my head for a later chapter is pretty tough I must say. Tho I hope y'all like it. This is the way they're seated by the way  
>  Chan Woojin Minho  
>  Jisung Changbin Jeongin  
>  Seungmin Hyunjin Felix


	9. Flex

The whole time they were there there was chaos. I mean Jungkook and Chanyeol were full blown wrestling, Kyungsoo and Mingyu were making lunch - not crazy, but if you come close they'll threaten you to get out with a chopstick - Seungkwan was laughing yelling at the top of his lungs as Jackson also did. And poor Mark and Jimin could do nothing about it. Mark was too weak towards Jackson - which the others sometimes took advantage of - and Jimin could definitely make Jungkook stop, but he didn't want to get squished in the process.

The younger seven boys were having so much fun. They'd gotten to know them well before the chaos happened. So now they felt comfortable which means yelling from every possible side.

"You guys are going to make me go deaf." Changbin said as he sighed, but the room was too loud that no one even noticed he talked.

But a loud slap on the table made everyone go quiet. Kyungsoo raised his beaten spatula up to everyone, "Lunch is ready so go wash your hands and come eat." Everyone dashed to the restroom wanting to be the first to get their food, which wasn't really necessary because their restroom was like one in a mall. Ten people could wash their hands at a time. 

So after they were done they all dried their hands - meaning they mostly wiped it off on their pants - they all say excitedly ran to eat food.

In the midst of eating his ramen, Changbin was asked a question, surprisingly by Mark. "How was this day today? Loud? You think you can handle us for the rest of these years?" Mark laughed a little meaning it was supposed to be a fun little question instead of a tone that said "get out."

Changbin cut his noodle short and nodded, "Even though my ear almost went deaf, I can handle it, besides I've been with these guys so I'm pretty use to that." Changbin smiled at his pouting friends. 

The rest of lunch were filled with many questions which everyone answered. Changbin being shy sometimes at what his friends say about him.

And though they didn't want to leave they had to because the bell had rung. The younger boys all waved to the older boys as they walked and the beautiful four couldn't help but hug Changbin away. 

They really did get how being a male omega of such high status would be disappointing. They knew that they had to protect him the best they could because they don't want him - or Woojin becuase he's a sweetheart too - to be taken advantage of especially since he's a little oblivious.

After the hugs they all waved goodbye and started to walk to their next class. Gym.

The boys felt especially protective over Changbin. Sweat and pheromones basically surrounded this place. The smell of domination hit him so hard he felt a little light headed.

He looked around and they gym was more like a public gym and a crossfitting gym along with a huge pool to swim in.

The boys made sure to go wherever Changbin went, not leaving his side even for a second. Changbin decided to run on the treadmill so Jeongin, Jisung, and Woojin got on it. In front of them there was Chan who placed his weights on the floor, Hyunjin and Minho were gonna dance, Seungmin couldn't decide until he settled on the monkey bars.

It was all fine and dandy until a group of alphas waltz in right in front of them and started doing all these things that emitted strength. Push ups, pull ups, using one hundred pound weights, everything and anything to show off. All while looking straight at Changbin, but he didn't stare back as he was talking with Woojin and Jeongin. 

On the other hand Jeongin would glare daggers when Changbin turned to Woojin. Yet the other alphas would ignore it - some being purebred too - and even start flexing more.

Both Changbin and Woojin started to get light-headed at the amount of overbearing pheromones. It smelled dominating in a way that you feel vulnerable and exposed instead of with your lover. They hated it. They both slowed down, but Changbin was especially bad since he had never stepped foot in the gym and no one knew him as an alpha, so Changbin had to stop the treadmill and decided to sit down.

Once he sat many of the alphas repositioned themselves in order to be closer and see him. They were flexing too hard for their own good - it looked disgusting as if they were about to poop their pants, not like how cute and childish Chanyeol and Jungkook are with each other - and besides how 'buff' could they be? I mean come on. They're high schoolers. And this was a freshman class.

(A\n: Like no sit down. You could sense that I already hate them, but I control the story so it's fine by me 😈)

Chan knew he had to step in before the other guys would want to try something. He stopped his workout and instead told the coach they would be working out outside since there was an overwhelming amount of pheromones everywhere.

The coach approved and they all scurried out. By this point it was already about to be spring so it felt nice and cool. Instead of working out they just layed there on the grass feeling the air on their skin. They all relaxed next to one another and just enjoyed the moment. 

Though a shade appeared in front of Changbin so he opened his eyes only to be met with a Felix looking at him upside down.

His hair hung from his face and Changbin could see his lips pout slightly from the angle he was in. And Felix could see Changbin's confused face.

"Cute." They both thought. Though Felix's thoughts started to get a little impure. His eyes traveled down and trailed his jawline and collarbones. He licked his lips getting lost in his impurity, but luckily the others who noticed him started to interfere. 

"Who are you?" 

He pushed away his thoughts and properly answered them. "I'm Felix. Chan's cousin." 

The others immediately turned friendly knowing he wasn't a threat. They hugged him tightly and all got to know each other. Before they knew it, they had spent the whole period just talking.

Changbin laughed a little at how fast they became friends. Felix's true personality came out and he was shocked at how cutesy he could be. 

Chan exposed his stuffed animal collection - which Changbin caught a glimpse of when he went of his house - and he found out that Felix was very cuddly and pretty attached to everyone ge loved. 

"Growing up", Chan started, "He always wanted to be held by his parents… ALWAYS! He even slept in their bed until the third grade. When my aunt and uncle weren't there he had to be held by someone else in our family." 

Chan literally exposed every little secret, but Felix wasn't embarrassed. "So what?" Felix asked. "Is it a crime to love your family dearly?" They all laughed and even harder because he looked confused as he looked at them.

Changbin felt so happy. He felt happy to know more about Felix. Happy to know Felix was such an amazing guy.

And he wishes to know more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update! Sorry! But now I'm on Christmas break and hopefully (crosses fingers) I'll update more. Yeah I said that before but this time I'll go through with it( at least I hope so) Hope you enjoyed! And what do y'all think of a Changjin fic ?(bottom Bin of course)  
> Ps: Thank you for over 200 kudos!!!!! I love y'all 💜💜💜


End file.
